


The Student Teacher

by Star_dancer54



Series: Dear god old stuff. Like, seriously old. [12]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, F/M, Language, M/M, Multi, Out of Character, Sexual Content, bad BDSM practices, hot for (student) teacher, slutty high schoolers are slutty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-11-18
Updated: 2001-11-18
Packaged: 2019-02-14 04:13:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12999606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_dancer54/pseuds/Star_dancer54
Summary: "I hear there's a student teacher in PE." Quatre leaned negligently against the locker next to Duo's and continued at his friend's prompting look. "They say he's got the body of a god."





	The Student Teacher

**Author's Note:**

> Another weird and unfinished thing I wrote in high school. Yes, at one time I was hot for (student) teacher.

Kei, a small redhead with an attitude for leather and chains, slithered between the people, her Senior glare putting anyone who wasn't of rank in their place, towards a chestnut haired youth at his locker.

"Hey, D," came her honeyed contralto drawl. She wrapped an arm around his waist and looked in his locker, smirking at the pictures inside. "I see you got some updates."

The young man's answering smile sent a hot shiver down her spine and nearly made her beg to be taken here and now. "Yes, I have," Duo purred, sticking a graphic drawing of a pair of naked men doing something questionable onto the inside of his locker door with clear tape. "This is one I just had copied. I wouldn't risk the original." His husky alto hinted at laughter, which was quickly stifled as another young man approached.

"Hey, D," said the small blonde with a none-too-innocent look at the pictures in Duo's locker. "I hear there's a student teacher in PE." Quatre leaned negligently against the locker next to Duo's and continued at his friend's prompting look. "They say he's got the body of a god." Quatre's smile turned darker, and a sensuous look flitted across his face. "I wonder how he tastes."

Duo's laughter trickled through the air, and he spoke, "Good God, Q. Keep it in your pants this time. Remember all the hell you got from your folks last time you messed with a teacher?"

Quatre pouted. "I know." He stroked his neck slowly as he remembered, "But damn if it wasn't worth it. He was the sweetest piece of ass I'd ever had." He looked a bit sad, "Too bad he broke so quickly. I enjoyed the chase."

Kei let out a soft laugh. "That's an understatement, isn't it? The chase and the capture's all your after." She pulled out some dark red lipstick and put some more on, intensifying the color of her blood red hair with it. She pouted at Duo, her lips still moist from the gloss.

Duo smirked faintly, and traced a finger over the edge of Kei's lips. He cleaned away a small smear, and the girl licked at his finger, drawing it into her mouth. Duo chuckled and drew his finger out with a small popping sound.

"Behave, catgirl. You can have the pick of the litter." He motioned towards a group of freshmen chattering away nearby. "You can have any one of those, and you know it." At Kei's hungry look, he chuckled again. "Or you can have one of the older ones, although most of them have already been tasted at least once." He cocked his head to the side, eyeing the girl. "Where's your latest pet, what was his name... Wufei?"

Kei smirked a bit and said, "He's at home." She laughed wickedly, "And I want a new pound of flesh. Preferably once I'm done eating."

Duo and Quatre both laughed at that. Kei was well-known for having a new lover every week, virgins being her favorites. Speaking of which..

A small cough interrupted the trio's conversation. "Ah, Kei? Can I talk to you?"

Kei glanced at the girl at her shoulder. "Yes, Relena?" She asked, looking a bit irked.

Duo and Quatre rolled their eyes at eachother. /Not again/ they mouthed at the same time. Relena'd been following Kei around like a lovesick puppy ever since Kei had taken the girl's virginity two weeks ago.

Relena looked nervous. "Can I talk to you in private?"

Kei frowned. "Why can't you say it in front of my friends? They don't tell secrets."

Relena blushed, and Kei huffed slightly, her well-done mascara hiding the irritated tic at her left eye. The redhead stalked towards the girls' bathroom hips swaying enough to attract most of the male and some of the female population of the fifth floor. Relena stepped quickly after her, her honey-colored hair swishing lightly.

Duo glanced at his watch as soon as Kei was gone, saying, "I've got Lit in a few minutes, then PE. I can't wait to see the student teacher."

Quatre snorted. "Sure, whatever you say. See ya in gym." He waved and vanished into the crowd.

Duo finished putting in another picture in his locker before tucking his Lit textbook and notebook in his backpack. His black t-shirt and dark jean jacket hid the tattoo of a winged scythe on his upper arm, even as his lowslung frayed bluejeans exposed the chain around his waist, symbolizing his nature as a member of the Blades. (1)

~~~

An hour later, Duo slipped out of the English classroom, threw his backpack into his locker, and snagged his gym bag. He calmly traversed the full hallways and rippled down the stairs towards the boys' locker room on the third floor. He opened the door and was immediatly spotted by his latest Pet.

Ethan bowed at his Master and took the gym bag from Duo. "How are you, Master?" he asked, his soft voice thick with admiration. Duo glanced at the pale boy thoughtfully.

"Have you seen the new student teacher yet, Pet?" At Ethan's shake of his head, he frowned. "Hmm... Come here."

Ethan approached happily, lowering passively to the floor. Duo unhooked the delicate chain around Ethan's neck, and the pale boy's eyes filled with tears. "I'm sorry Master!" he cried softly, desperately. Duo stroked the youth's head gently, then turned away.

"I only take one Pet at a time. You know this, Ethan." The boy looked pathetic at Duo's use of his real name. He whimpered.

"B-but M-.. Duo, why?"

Icy blue-violet eyes glared at the young man. "Never ask questions. That was one of the reasons," Duo hissed softly.

Ethan sank back down. "I understand," he said softly, even though he really didn't.

Duo nodded sharply, and left the boy to his own designs. He changed into his gym clothes, not letting anyone see his tattoo. He didn't need any more chaos over it. He stepped out of the locker room in dark grey sweatshorts and a baggy t-shirt, leaning on a wall to tie his sneaker. He'd taken off his waist chain, and now had his hair in a thick braid instead of a high ponytail.

Duo stepped into the gym and looked at the young man standing beside the coaches' office door. His sharp eyes quickly categorized the man, noticing messy brown hair and a slim build. Duo smirked to himself and settled down against the wall in his spot. {He looks like a fucking god. Q was right.}

~~~

Heero Yuy felt eyes on his back, and he turned from the coach towards the gym. His blue eyes skimmed over students, wondering which ones would be trouble and which ones would behave. Until his eyes were caught by a slim figure sitting down against a wall. He didn't know why, but he knew this one was important. He couldn't tell if the figure was male or female with that hair, but that didn't really matter. He got a distinct idea that something would happen.

Coach Kings passed Heero on the way out to the gym, motioning him to follow the older man. Heero followed silently, glaring around. He didn't want to be here, but if it would raise his grade in class...

"Alright, listen up hoodlums," Kings barked, grinning in good humor. Most of the students glanced his way, laughing. The students sat down in their spots on the floor, falling quiet as most of the girls eyed Heero. A number of the freshmen boys ignored Kings, until the other teacher, Ms. Chase clacked her clipboard with her stopwatch threateningly at them. They quieted, and watched Kings.

"We've gotten ourselves a student teacher, Heero Yuy. He's going to be teaching a few scattered classes, and his supervisors will be buzzing around occasionally. Treat him with the respect he deserves. He's already been to lower grade schools, and we're his last step. Don't screw up, got it? Everyone say 'got it'."

Nearly all the seniors (Heero could tell the difference, just like he knew the dark figure by the wall was also a senior), especially the girls, repeated him. "That's not loud enough. Maxwell! Repeat us. Same with you, Winner. You freshmen, speak up. I can't hear ya."

The longhaired person glanced up, and Heero felt a strange surge of adrenaline, was it fear? at the sight of deep indigo-violet eyes. The youth (now Heero could tell it was male) smirked slightly and nodded. He would join this time.

"Everybody say 'Got It'," Kings said again, grinning as they all shouted it this time. Most of the seniors grinned in return. They liked Kings. Heero studied the students, since he could hardly call them children without being insulting. He wondered why they like Kings so much. He mentally shook his head and stayed out of King's way as the coach started taking role.

"Amanda.... Kita..... Paul.... Seth.... Sam.... Richard.... Jen.... Kei.... Selena.... Derick... Duo.... Josh... Kevin... Samantha... Quatre... Quatre? Quatre Winner! Get outta that book and listen! Say 'here!'"

The small blonde Kings was addressing sent the coach a glare and slid his book somewhere, muttering, "Here, for god's sake."

This went on for a few more minutes, with Ms. Chase also taking her role. When the two were done, Chase made a rising movement with her clipboard and said, "Dancers, downstairs." About fifteen students arose from both teachers' classes and followed her.

Kings started speaking. "Okay, you all know that today's a double period, which means running laps." At loud groans from a number of students, he continued, "Yeah, yeah.. Anyway, we're just doing two laps today, so be grateful. Yuy and I will be making sure you run at least a whole lap, and then you can walk, k?"

A few senior girls made rude gestures, and Heero snickered to himself. Two laps? And how big was that supposed to be?

The youth with the long hair, Duo, said nothing. He just walked over to the boy with blonde hair Kings had been yelling at, and sat down, talking quietly. Heero glanced out of the corner of his eye at the boy, puzzling at his original reaction.

Kings unlocked the door leading to the back parking lot and many students followed him out. The blonde and Duo kept talking softly, and a redhead joined them, crossing her legs as she sat down.

Heero frowned slightly, and looked for Kings. He'd already left. Heero strode purposely over to the trio, saying, "You three better go on down too."

The redhead glared at him for a minute, then did a full-body look. She smiled in a lewd manner, and pulled the blonde up. "C'mon D. We don't want to keep Mr. Yuy waiting," she said in a stage whisper to Maxwell. Duo peered up at him, and Heero felt that sensation again. It seemed to originate from his stomach...

~~~

Duo lounged comfortably on his piece of floor for a while, then got up to join Quatre. "You were definately right about him, Q-man. I doubt I ever saw a tighter ass."

Quatre grinned up at him, then pulled out his book again. "I'm thinking about making another design, like your scythe. If we can manage it, I'm sure you can coax him into getting it done. I can already tell he's one of us, even if he doesn't know it yet."

Duo chuckled darkly. "So can I. He looked like a scared rabbit when he looked into my eyes." He rubbed his hands together, even as he sensed that something would be different this time.

Kei strode over, swaying her hips to a song only she heard. "What do ya think, D? Will he be a good catch? Or will he be boring?" She sat down, crossing her legs.

The longhaired boy smirked. "He'll be fun. I've got the eye on him, and I know he'll be quite a catch." He made a vague gesture involving a figure on its knees in front of him. Quatre grinned and tucked his pens and book away again.

"Speak of the devil," Kei purred to herself and the others as Yuy approached.

After Yuy spoke, Duo looked up and again saw that look in his eyes. It would take a while to break him, but if anyone could, it would be Duo Maxwell, Blade Deathscythe. Duo smirked slightly, then hid the smile with a frown, standing up slowly. He glanced at the other two Blades, and knew that those two could tell the truth as well. Great.

"Let the competition begin," Duo murmured to himself, ignoring the other two and focusing on Heero. He let the name roll around in his head, searching for a translation of his name. Ah, yes. It means one. Interesting. He studied the lines of Heero's face, the faint tilt of his Asian eyes, the deep cobalt of his eyes, the way his ruffled brown hair seemed to float above his cheekbones.

Duo smiled again, speaking quietly to the other Blades. "If I win, it's all over, and he's it. If Kei wins, she gets it all in diamonds. If Q wins, he gets the keys to the vault. Clear? This ends all of it. He's the last."

Heero apparently heard him, but couldn't understand. Which was just as good. Knowing the truth could cause trouble.

Heero led the trio down the stairs to the parking lot. He didn't know that he had the most lethal, sensual killers and thieves following him down those oh-so-narrow stairs.


End file.
